


I've Been Running Wild

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Gods AU, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Panic Attacks, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: The two youngest gods go to war, and what they find there is all they expected and not.OrTommy and Tubbo run into some trouble with an old friend of Wilbur's, but their family comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Empty Crowns [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 27
Kudos: 389





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A direct continuation of my previous work "Oh My Dear Lord"! Makes more sense if you want to read that one first, but I guess it could be stand alone?
> 
> I made it two chapters because of the *drama*

They had done it! They'd successfully snuck out from under Wilbur's watch and we're on their way to find the rest of their family. It helped that Wilbur was such a heavy sleeper.

They had gathered meager supplies, remembering vaguely what Phil and Techno had packed before leaving them. Their armor was in perfect condition, they had potions and food and extra clothes, they were set!

Tommy had forgotten what it was like to travel with just Tubbo by his side. They joked around and shoved at each other, smiles never leaving their faces. Travelling with everyone else was often hectic, and Tommy was glad to be able to spend some time with just him and his best friend again. It had been too long since the both of them had been able to goof off together without the others sighing in annoyance and telling them to stop or joining in on the chaos themselves.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen when we get there, Tommy?" Tubbo asked on the third day of their journey. They had been making good progress and they could both feeln the chaotic pull of the war drawing them ever closer.

"Nah," Tommy waved a hand in nonchalance, "We're gods of chaos! We're meant to be there! Can't you feel it?"

"I mean, yeah, of course I can, but we've never done anything like this before! I'm glad we're going, I think we need to be there, but I'm just worried we might be getting in a little over our heads…" he trailed off, looking into the fire they had camped around for the night.

Tommy laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the trees surrounding them, and pulled Tubbo into a headlock, the other boy yelping and tried to swat the blond away, "Just stick by me, Tubbs! We'll be just fine as long as we stick together!"

Tubbo shoved Tommy away with a smile and laughed with him, his fears quelled, "Whatever, you're probably going to get in some deep shit that I'll have to get you out of." 

Tommy squawked indignantly and lunged at Tubbo, the shorter god rolling out of the way and sprinting off into the woods, his partner in crime chasing after him yelling insults at his back. 

Tubbo just laughed harder.

Nothing could go wrong so long as they were together, right?

\-----

The war was absolute chaos, and it was affecting both of them. 

As they neared the outskirts of where people were fighting, they both got twitchy, the energy inside them roiling under their skin until it was uncomfortable to keep contained. It bounced back between the two of them with nowhere else to escape to.

They crested a hill overlooking the outskirts of the battle closest to them, and with one look at each other, they unsheathed their swords and rushed in. 

Neither of them had ever felt anything like this before, it was exhilarating. Their blood seemed to sing in their veins as they fought the humans coming against them. 

They fought well together, protecting weak spots and keeping anyone from getting too close to their backs. Anyone who underestimated what looked like two teenagers quickly learned that they were much more, and if they went into a fight with them unprepared, death would be an unavoidable end. 

When night finally fell and the fighting died down for the moment, all the young gods could do was smile at the other and laugh. They had done it! They'd fought in this war and only come out with scratches.

They knew that the war was far from over, but they'd leapt over their first hurdle with no problems!

As they stepped over the bloodied bodies littered about the battle ground, what they had truly done didn’t sink in. It doesn’t occur to either of them that they had just killed dozens of humans with their own swords, humans who didn’t have the option of respawning, humans who would be dead forever. 

They recited the best parts of the battle to each other as they searched for a spot to settle into for the night, their loud words and laughter filling the eerie silence the battle had left.

As they found a small clearing just inside a copse of trees and set up a small fire, they continued to recount their greatest feats to one another, jumping in over the other often. 

They only quieted when they felt a presence draw nearer to them.

They had gotten much better at detecting other gods around them, but they still couldn't truly tell how powerful a god was if they hadn't met them already.

When they saw a figure walking towards them, firelight catching on coagulating blood covering their armor, they fell silent. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The voice was cocky and loud. This god was old, old and powerful. "What are two younglings like you doing in a war like this?"

As the figure walked further into the circle of light their fire cast, they could see a tall man with large ram horns spiraling out of his hair. His smile was wide but malicious and his laugh sounded more like a cackle as he stepped even closer. 

"I don't think this is a place for children." The god's unsettling smile was still fixed in place.

"We're not kids!" Tommy sputtered out indignantly, "We're gods of chaos!"

The man hummed, his smile somehow stretching further across his face. It was almost inhuman, "Are you now? And you decided to fight in the biggest war in centuries because…?"

"Because the rest of our family is here!" Tommy lifted his chin in defiance. He was getting a weird feeling from this guy, but he couldn't place why.

"Your family? And who might they be?" He cast a look around him, his eyebrows raised, "I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

"They went to get some food for the night," Tubbo piped up, somehow sure that if they told this god that they were alone here, no one else knowing where they were, that they would be in trouble.

"Ah, I see," the god nodded safely before plopping himself down in front of the fire across from them, "Well, why don't we wait together? I could use some food and I'm sure that you wouldn't mind sharing!" 

That was a threat, Tommy was sure of it.

"Well, they headed out recently, it could be a little while before they come back." Tommy thanked the gods that Tubbo was better under pressure than he was. Tubbo’s voice and gaze were steady when confronting this powerful stranger.

"I don't mind," that terrifying smile was back, "We can talk until they come back! I'm very interested in finding out about you both. There haven't been new gods in this area for quite a while. Young gods are very rare, you know, rare enough for everyone aware of you to be interested."

“Interested?” Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed, “What the fuck to you mean, interested?”

“Well,” the horned god leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, now looking almost hungry, “I did have to fight a few other gods on my way over here,” He was grinning again, “We are interested because we can tell that there’s no one here with you. We’re interested because young gods like you are valuable. You have powers, sure, but you can also be _moulded_ into something the highest bidder could find useful.”

Tommy sprang up, reaching for his sword that was just a few feet away, but just as his fingers brushed over the hilt, something threw him back onto the ground and knocked all the air out of his lungs.

Tommy wheezed and looked up, finding the horned god over him, a sharp hoof digging into his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground, as well as a dark sword pointed at his throat. 

“Now, now, no need for any of that,” The god grinned down at the young god pinned below his foot.

Tommy could see the god’s eyes from here. They were golden in color and slitted horizontally. He never thought that eyes could be this terrifying, but he was almost shaking with the unadulterated fear that ran through his veins as he writhed under the god’s hooved foot. 

“Stop!” Tubbo yelled, having grabbed his own sword. It was pointing directly at the older god, shaking only slightly.

“Oh, kid,” the god’s head tilted to the side, a patronizing smile crawling across his face, “You should know better than that. Do you really want to lose your friend here? I wouldn't like to kill him, but one of you is better than none,” he shrugged, his smile turning vicious once more, “That’s just good business right there!”

Tubbo’s eyes quickly darted between Tommy and the strange god, fear finally overtaking him as well as he slowly and shakily lowered his sword towards the ground. 

Tubbo was being selfish, he knew. Tommy would just respawn if he died, back in their cabin, safe and happy and with Wilbur, and Tubbo would end up as some sort of fucked up pet for whoever had the most money. He didn’t want to be alone. The smaller god felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it? Now,” he punctuated the word by pressing more weight onto Tommy’s chest, making the blond wheeze out the meager amount of air he had managed to regain, “gather what supplies you have, food, potions, clothes, and leave all the weapons by the fire. Then we can move out from here and I can get you two to your new home!”

Tubbo froze for a moment, but was spurred on again as the goat god pressed his sword into Tommy’s neck, drawing a line of blood.

The brunett was frantic and disorganized as he threw their necessities into their bags and tied them up, throwing every weapon he found towards the fire.

Tubbo heard a muffled thump, but after looking over and ensuring that Tommy was still okay, he continued to hastily stuff things into the bags he was holding. 

When the thump came again, Tubbo paused, this time taking a longer look at his best friend and the god above him. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” The ram god hissed out, unsheathing another sword from _somewhere_ on his body that Tubbo hadn’t even seen. 

Tubbo frantically looked around in the darkness, searching for anything. He couldn’t feel anyone else. Was there someone else out there? Someone that was so powerful that he couldn’t even feel them?


	2. II

Tommy saw him before Tubbo did, the breathless whisper of “Wilbur!” enough to confirm that someone was indeed in the shadows. 

“Schlatt,” Wilbur’s smile had none of the usual joy in it. His smile was downright terrifying as he stared the horned god down, “I would greatly appreciate it if you would step off of Tommy now before I have to get your blood all over him.”

Schlatt’s weight had apparently shifted enough in his shock for Tommy to wiggle his way out from his trapped position and stumble over to Tubbo, who quickly wrapped his arms around the taller god and walked them slowly behind Wilbur. 

“I found them first!” Schlatt growled, holding both of his swords in front of himself, ready to defend, “They’re mine to sell, Wilbur!”

“You don’t seem to understand, Schlatt,” Wilbur said as he swung a heavy axe down from where it had been strapped to his back, “Typical for the god of hubris.”

“Don’t understand what, you prick? You’re still spouting off your nonsense, aren’t you? Typical god of poetry,” Schlatt sneered, “Making up tall tales just to get a reaction!”

Wilbur smiled again. There was nothing wrong with his smile, per say, but his eyes… The younger gods had never seen Wilbur like this. His eyes were almost black in color, seeming to take in all the light around them.

“They’re my brothers, Schlatt,” Wilbur swung his axe in a small circle, “And judging by the cut on Tommy’s neck, you’ve also got the rest of the family involved. I can promise you now that you would rather deal with me than them.”

All the two younger gods had the time to process was Schlatt narrowing his eyes and lunging towards them before Wilbur was there and meeting the horned god face to face, a smile still on his lips. 

The two were relatively evenly matched, meeting each other in a deadlock more often than not. Wilbur was protecting both Tommy and Tubbo though, so he had less room to work with, constantly trying to push Schlatt back. 

Both of the older gods were covered in small nicks and bruises by the time the sound of flapping wings broke through the near constant clashing of weapons. 

Two pairs of footsteps raced through the trees, and all the teens could see was a flash of pink before they were wrapped in large black wings, fully protected from anything outside of them. 

Tommy felt arms wrap around the both of them before Phil started speaking, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t focus on what was being said to him. He could only feel the shaking in his body become worse, and eventually, he couldn’t help when his legs finally gave out from underneath him. 

The blond heard Tubbo cry out, but he couldn’t breathe, much less worry about Tubbo. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t make his lungs work, they wouldn’t draw in any air as much as he tried. 

There was a hand placed on his chest, and he tried not to cry as Phil’s words slowly faded in, telling him to breathe and to follow the counting.

The sound of swords clashing and even some yelling could still be heard, but Tommy was trying his best to focus on one thing at a time, and really who could blame him for choosing to breathe over anything else?

As Tommy finally got his breathing back under control, he started to focus on the sounds of fighting surrounding them again. He looked up at Phil, who was still counting breaths to try and keep him calm. 

“Phil? Wilbur- Wilbur and Techno? Are they- Are they okay?” Tommy wheezed out, still finding it mildly difficult to breathe. 

“They’re just fine, mate,” Phil reassured, dragging both Tommy and Tubbo in closer, “They’ve got it handled. Wilbur and Techno together can knock anyone down a peg or two.” The older man smiled reassuringly.

Tubbo sniffled, fighting back tears once again, the weight of what had almost happened finally washing over him. Tommy looked up at his friend, his eyes still glassy as he pulled the other in for a bone crushing hug. Phil’s arms and wings tightened around them comfortingly as the sounds of fighting and yelling finally calmed down and eventually stopped. 

With everyone here, no one would be able to hurt them. The boys were sure of at least that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all want next? Wilbur POV? Techno & Phil POV? Something else?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Schlatt? I think I did okay and it was actually pretty fun to write for him, but let me know what you think!


End file.
